Kurayami no Ai
by Naomi Yagawa
Summary: Darkness has filled Konoha and the hearts of its citizens. Here is a series of one-shots about the characters who seek their friends and lovers for consolation in this dark time. Requests and advice wanted
1. Prolouge to Darkness

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters._

_****Spoiler Warning****  
_

**Prologue  
**

"Its decided then... Danzou will be the sixth Hokage."The senile man, still with bandages on his arm and face began laughing to him self. He stood up and left the meeting room, heading towards his new office.

The news spread fast to the citizens of Konoha, but even faster to the shinobi who would be serving such a cruel master. Not a single one of them were liking were this was going, what with the entire government and shinobi force at odds with each other. Soon, there were special police forces patrolling the streets, not just any ninja, but black ops and Anbu ninja. Since these forces were run by the new Hokage, there wasn't much anyone could do.

It started slowly, the darkness, the spread of disaster.

First, there was curfew, something no one had ever even heard of, but they were told it was for the protection of the citizens. The household confinement was not going over well with the ninja or the citizens.

Second, industrialization of weapons became the new focus of production, giving jobs to hundreds of citizens. This was how it was justified. The newly formed smog over Konoha, the destruction of land, of all that had one been precious to the people. It was justified by a few measly jobs.

Third, there was a new formality when it came to addressing the new Hokage, who soon began treating himself like a king, and the shinobi, like his slaves. And as people would fall to there knees in his presence, so would there spirits, but he knew that. Just as he knew there would be those that refused to comply with such abusive acts of power, and he hoped there would be. He was dying in anticipation, waiting to use his newly built prison center.

That was the Fourth, the arrest warrants of certain ninja's were sent out among the Black ops and Anbu patrols. Other ninja clans were just put on watch, warning posters were hung all over the people to look out for these Ninja and report suspicious activity. After these rules were announced, communications with other villages were soon cut off, and any making allies of the foreign countries was strictly forbidden. Soon the friendship with the Sand country was terminated and the wall around Konoha was heightened.

This was all to protect the citizens and to "Ensure a bright future for the Fire country" said the old man, looming on top of where Tsunade and the other Hokages stood. Ninja police in black outfits with masks filing out of the building, there massive number was enough to cover a hundreds of distant stations everywhere in the Fire country.

There black outfits only adding to the darkness that was swallowing Konoha.

But even in darkness there is some light.

Where there was Ying there was Yang.

Even in the hate, there had to be some love.

To save their souls from the darkness they would find some light to bring them back.

It was somewhere out there.

They would soon have to find it for themselves, it would no longer be anded to them through there teachers. Now they had to find it in each other. But they wold all need something stronger than a few supporting glances.

No. They would need much more to drown out the darkness. They all would soon begin their search.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hey so this is a project i'm starting, i want to write a bunch of one-shots for my favorite Naruto couples, I just chose the recent chapters as the main theme for all the stories.. So i already have some i want to do, but i might do some requests, and some advice or starter ideas are welcome.  
_

_Thanks!!_

_Peace!!  
_


	2. Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast**

Deep inside her, she knew she was no ordinary 15 year old girl.

She had received enormous amounts of praise from her father, her elders, her older sisters, her teammates, and all of her many teacher about how mature she was for her young and, on and off the battle field. Every time, she'd give a nice fake smile, humbly refusing such kind words to be true. But secretly.

She knew she had to be more mature than normal, she had to be.

How else could she feel so strongly for him?

How could someone so different from her effect her so deeply.

How could he move her so much, looking into her eyes, seeing only her and not her sister. How could he be the only person to bring such viperously bitter emotions inside her, whenever she feared he had his eye on someone else. How could he do this to her, how could she let him cause her such pain. Like the time a police patrol decided it would be fun to test the body of the young Hyugess, Kiba throwing them into the Ichiraku ramen stall after knocking them senseless. Or the time he announced that he'd never let another man get her sweet kisses except him. Afterwards, her father's guards beating him half to death after he snuck out her window. She promised herself she would be at least strong enough to not cry when he and Akamaru would come back late from their difficult missions, badly injured. She would be strong, at least, as long as they returned to her embrace.

But this time he had not returned yet, and a sea of fear began to fill her insides, that would explode in tears if she didn't get to feel his arms around her soon.

That morning, when she saw the 'Watch Warning' flier with Kiba's name on it, and a X-ed out mark on his address, she became ridden with fear.

She had been to his place enough to get there with her eyes closed, but she kept them open, despite the fear of seeing something, or the absence of something.

She skidded around the corner, turning in through the stone gate and into to Inuzuka estate. She didn't see any light, and couldn't sense any life in the house.

She got very worried as she opened the large door, she entered the large house and walked up the stairs. Her flowing black silk shirt blowing at the wind coming from Kiba's room, she pulled out a kunai from her pouch, holding it firmly to her side. She entered his quaint, dark room, the bed directly in front of her, the bookshelf, containing information on various dog breed.

Suddenly a dark figure flashed past her, causing her to stand there frozen. Framed pictures of a beautiful Kunoichi stared back at Hanabi, like a mirror image. . Her dark black strands of hair blew to the side from the movement. She couldn't take it anymore. She dropped to her knees, putting her hands in between her legs. She couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Kiba where are you! How could you leave me!!" The shimmering crystal fell from her lavender orbs. She froze again as she felt a hand at her waist.

"I'm sorry" said the husky voice, there was a hint of pain in it.

Kiba took both of his strong masculine hands, wrapping them around the young Hyuuga's slender waist pulling her up, closer to him. She turned to face him. He had a scar across his cheek, and dried blood all over his body. She caressed his cheek and his other wounds, slowly movingrotating him to rest on the bed. Kiba raised a hand to her soft pale blushing cheeks, wiping her tears away.

Hanabi began removing his ripped, stained, bloody clothes, lastly his fishnet shirt. His well toned muscles had bruises and cuts all over them but he was still the most beautiful thing Hanabi had ever seen. Hanabi was hovering over his beaten body, her hair falling on his chest, lowering her head to plant soft comforting kisses on Kiba's chest.

Moving slowly down his stomach she un zipped his leather pants, but before she could get to her destination, Kiba grabbed her hand. Hanabi became very embarrassed, and began getting up. But Kiba grabbed Hanabi's shoulders and slammed her onto the bed, placing his knees on the side of her hips.

His shaking fist grasped the bed sheets on the side of Hanabi's scattered hair. She looked up at his hungry eyes, and even though they were filled with hate and anger, she could see pain and sadness behind them.

"This is my fault... I'm so sorry Kiba." Hanabi's hand shaking as she held his rough bleeding face, above her.

Kiba's eyes softened, he couldn't hold back his tears either. He leaned down, his lips slowly meeting hers, kissing his Hyuuga mistress softly at first.

Then deepening it as he lowered himself onto her fragile body, kissing her neck causing her to moan softly. Her whimpering increased as he unbuttoned her shirt, revealing bra-less chest. The desire he had for this young girl was overpowering him, he couldn't control himself anymore. He looked into her eyes as he slid his hand down to the fabric of her pants, pleading for forgiveness for what he was about to do. She understood what his actions meant, and what his eyes were saying. She had hurt him so much, if this was all she could do, it would never be enough for her.

Eventually, the fabric separating the two bodies was completely removed, and the two lovers became one. They would wait until morning to be separated most likely by Hanabi's father's forces, and it would most likely be the last time for Kiba's torn body. But for now, they'd rest in the arms of the one they desired. For even if their bodies were torn to shreds, their souls would forever stay intact, and as one.

_____________________________________

_Hey so i hoped you liked this one! The next one is going to be for Kakashi & Anko. If anyone has any couple suggestions please leave a review! _

_Thanks_!!

_Peace!!_


	3. Silver Tears

**Silver tears**

It wasn't fair, his life just wasn't fair. Neither was hers but at least she wasn't being hunted down by her fellow teammates.

She had her obligation to follow the new Hokage, but she refused to take part in this task no matter what it would cost her. She didn't have anything left to loose, she'd already given everything to the silver haired ninja. Danzou once held her hostage in his office until she agreed to work with him in capturing the son of the White Fang, but she would never give in.

Even after the tortures, and the assault, she remained unbroken. Danzou had laughed thinking he had stripped Anko of her innocence, but the only person who would ever truly have that part of her was Kakashi, but she would never let Danzou have him.

After she was released from the solid week of torture and confinement, she was greeted by the dark empty streets. Welcomed back into th world by screams of fear in the distance and the sounds of cruel laughter. Her empty, soulless body dragged her towards her apartment across town. She wondered why the streets were so empty, and noticing how dark it was, she felt cold rushes of fear snaking around her weak bruised body. She had to get home fast.

Running now as fast as she could through the streets, she suddenly felt someone watching her from the shadows.

She began to try and push her body faster but she closed her eyes for a split second and came colliding with a masked man. However, it was not the same masked she would have like to see, but it was cold and plastic.

"Where do you think your going little missy?" Said the man, his voice was cruel and harsh sounding.

"Looks like somebodies sleep walking eh? You know it gets dangerous past Curfew and especially for someone as young as you." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her small body up with very little effort.

She had been released only wearing a fishnet shirt with a bra underneath it. And a pair of shorts that barely reached her knees. The man pulled her closer to him and put his hand on his mask beginning to remove his face.

Laughing to himself crudely, his hands began feeling her up. Anko began to try and resist but his grip was paralyzing her entire body, perhaps this was some kind of genjutsu... Even so she was in no shape to defend herself, what could she do?

The man who had promised to always protect her was gone, probably not even in the village anymore.

"Haha aren't you a cute one! " He said pleased as the purple haired kunoichi stopped fidgeting and resisting.

"Well its time i punished you for breaking the law missy" he said, throwing her against a wall. His mask had been removed, but Anko's pain blinded her from seeing her assaulter's face. That and the rain that began to fall, harshly pelting her already beaten body.

He got on top of her, pulling out a kunai and putting it to her thin neck. He began to rip offn the only thing that was protecting her from him, when she suddenly got very cold and frightened. She'd never felt so small, but under this mans large weight the fragile 21 year old kunoichi had no chance. The assaulter began to suck on her neck, causing Anko's pain to sky rocket to the point where she was seeing old memories, memories of her missing lover.

His eyes, no longer weary and drooping but stiff and hungry as he bore into her began devouring her, causing her to moan. But the screams she was letting out now were not like that time, she began screaming as loud as she could, calling for help.

"Kakashi!!" She screamed finally able to push the man off from on top of her, hitting him in between his legs.

"Aghhh!!! Why you little...!" The man raised his large fist, but was stopped by a grey haired figure.

"Kaka...shi..." Anko said, as everything went black.

........

When the purpled haired kunoichi woke up, it was still very late, but there was a dim candle light filling the room with a faint flashing light.

The room was familiar to her, except for the dark figure in the corner. The man moved towards her causing her flashbacks to make her flinch in terror. But when her bright lavender eyes adjusted, she instantly recognized the black shimmering eyes staring back at her. He had given her his large white shirt to wear but her pants were gone and she was left in her underwear. Blushing a bit she covered herself up some more with the blanket. Kakashi just stood there staring at her, he was wearing a white tank, and black pants. His hair was still a little damp, and fell heavy down his head, it had gotten long over the years. Anko's hair was wet as well, and wasn't in the usual updo it normally was in, kalling over her eyes, almost reaching her shoulders.

Kakashi stood at the edge of the bed, and as Anko saw the hunger in his eyes, she dropped the blanket that covered herself.

"Are you dry yet?" He said putting his hands on the bed sheet next to her feet, looking down. His voice was deeper than before, more intense, and scared Anko a bit.

"Yea, i am" She said, trying to stay calm.

"Good" Kakashi looked up intensely, squeezing the fabric, lifting it and throwing it across the room.

He was already half way up the bed, his bare hands snaking around her soft legs. The battle wound on his face, accentuated his strength, as did his well toned muscles. Kakashi wrapped his other hand around the young woman's waist, pulling her up to him.

Anko explored deep into his hungry expression, pulling his mask down revealing his strong, cleanly shaven jaw. His sharrigan was inactive, and his black eye still had some light in its depths, and that was enough for her. He layed her down flat, planting soft kisses on her muscled stomach, the intensity in the air growing more and more. The kisses becoming more and more rough, traveling lower and lower until he reached the most sensitive part of his kunoichi lover.

Her screams were echoed in the small room, but the sensation continued, she began gasping for air as she reached her climax. Suddenly Kakashi rose, staring at her eating up her reactions, he didn't want it to be over yet.

As he moved up her body he took her arms, pinning them above her head. In her current state she was unable to free herself from his grasp, but had she been in full health, she would have thrown him into the next building.

Kakashi could tell, tracing his finger over her well toned stomach, causing her to jump a little at his gentle touch. The two lovers had bodies built to kill, but right now they were the only things keeping each other alive.

Anko closed her eyes tightly, overtaken with desire for her fellow Jounin lover. Kakashi shifted his body to be directly on top of the fragile kunoichi beneath him. He came inches within her face, slowly claiming her lips. Releasing her arms he pulled her legs up, and she wrapped them around his waist. Their kisses continuing to grow and explore, and there actions resulting in more moans and screams, but as long as they were in each others embrace, the momentary pain was nothing compared to the passion and life they gave each other.

Kakashi would wait until morning to leave, but for now all he could do was embrace his lover, regretting not being able to protect her better. Hating himself for acting so impulsively, for wanting her so badly. Hating himself, knowing that she would wake up alone once again the next morning.

"I promise, soon i'll be there for you every morning. I swear it to you" He said, brushing the stray hairs out of her face.

"Kakashi, don't leave me..." Anko said in her sleep, eyes still closed.

"I'm so sorry Anko" The silver haired ninja got up from beside her, putting on his mask and deciding to leave his shirt with Anko. He could drop by Naruto's place to get another one.

"I...Kakashi...I love you" Said the sleeping purple haired kunoichi, a small tear appearing in her eye, and trickling down her face.

Kakashi stood there frozen, the silvery shimmering crystals filling from his only visible black orb and falling down his face as he held back his sorrow.

'Soon this will all be over, Konoha will be at peace. and I'll be Hokage!!' He remembered Naruto saying, even though the both of them were in hiding.

He hoped his student was right, he hoped there would be a time when he would be able to protect his beautiful Kunoichi lover. He would be able to wake up in the mornings with her, and stay with her until night, and they could do this until they grew old. But for now... He'd have to leave her alone once more, and his silvery figure would dissappear into the shadows.

______________________________

_Well i didn't like that so much, sorry. I'll try rewriting it later..._

_Anyway, the next pair i'm gonna is going to be Hinata x Naruto, and Neji x TenTen. I'll probably have those in 2 days so, yup yup. I hope i get some advice, cause this is my first one shot stuff and i am sorta stuck on how to start and end stuff. SO please leave a review or somthin thanks!!  
_


End file.
